livecodefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Play
Spielt einen Film oder einen Ton ab. Syntax: play | pause | resume | step {forward | back} [] Beispiele: play "/usr/local/clips/music.aiff" play videoClip "Movie" at 100,100 play audioClip "Trust No One" looping play "/usr/local/clips/music.aiff" Verwenden Sie den play Befehl, um das Abspielen eines Films oder Sounds zu steuern. Wenn Sie die Loop-Funktion play ... verwenden, wird der Sound oder das Video abgespielt kontinuierlich von Anfang bis Ende, bis Sie aufhören. Sie können die Wiedergabe eines Films oder Tons mit dem stop Befehl oder anhalten mit dem play stop formular. Wenn Sie einen Clip angeben, ist nur dieser Clipgestoppt. Wenn Sie einen Typ, aber keinen Clip angeben, den letzten Clip davon Typ wird gestoppt. (Auf Unix-Systemen müssen Sie ein oder zwei Sekunden warten nach dem Starten eines Films oder Sounds, bevor Sie es stoppen können, geben Sie die externe Player Zeit zum Starten.) Sie können mehrere Filme auf einmal abspielen, indem Sie jeden einzelnen starten mit play Befehl. Filme können nicht abgespielt werden, während ein anderes Werkzeug als das Durchsuchen-Werkzeug benutzt wird. Wenn Sie einen Audioclip abspielen, während ein anderer spielt, wird der erste Audioclip gestoppt und eine playStopped-Nachricht wird an die aktuelle Karte gesendet. Sie können nicht gleichzeitig zwei Sounds abspielen. Du stellst einen Sound ein, während ein anderer Sound spielt. Auf Unix-Systemen muss sich das Programm "xanim" in einem Verzeichnis befinden in die PATH-Umgebungsvariable. Sie können den PATH innerhalb von LiveCode einstellen mit dem Befehl put: put newPath into $PATH Parameters: *filePath: The location and name of the file you want to play. If you specify a name but not a location, LiveCode assumes the file is in the defaultFolder. *type (enum): The type of clip to play. **"audioClip" **"videoClip" * point: Specifies the center of the movie to be played, relative to the current stack window. If the point is not specified, the movie is positioned at the center of the current card. If a sound is being played, the point has no effect. *xOptions: Are command line parameters passed to the "xanim" package on Unix systems. (On Mac OS and Windows systems, this parameter has no effect.). *clip: A reference to an audio clip or video clip in an open stack. *The result: To pause a movie, use the play pause form. Continue playing with play resume. You can move one frame backward or forward with the play step form. If you use one of these commands with a clip that is not currently playing, the result function returns "videoClip is not playing". If the clip is a sound, these forms simply play the sound, ignoring the words "pause", "resume", or "step" .The play command does not work on some Unix systems that lack built-in support for sound. On these systems, when the play command executes, the result is set to "no sound support". See also: start (command), beep (command), revStopAnimation (command), iphoneSetAudioCategory (command), QTVersion (function), MCISendString (function), playStarted (message), playStopped (message), looping (property), dontRefresh (property), playRate (property), showSelection (property), frameCount (property), playLoudness (property), callbacks (property), currentTime (property), playDestination (property), Category: multimedia